User talk:Bill8642
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Snow page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:28, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Similar Interests Dang, I had no clue we had that much in common! That's awesome! Nay...FANTASTIC! :D By the way, whatever stories you write, you should link them on your profile. That way, you'll have your list of favorites AND your O.C. list :) So I really like The Snow. What if I did a narration of it? Naturally, I'd give you story credit, cuz it's yours, not mine. Haha. I can link the page in the description, too. Mind you, if I narrate this, it may be a bit of a wait for the project to be completed. I'm narrating a few other stories, too, and I tend to wanna use sound fx and music in the recordings. Heh. But yeah, if it's alright with you, I'll add it to my narration list. Who knows, maybe I'll bump it to the top of the to-do list, since it's got snow in it, and Christmas is coming up. Lol! Let me know, ay? PS: Yes, we will definitely collab at some point. I can inform you when I need another voice for a story :D Marsh0l0mew (talk) 22:55, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry >_< Heya, Bill! Sorry it's been so long. So I got a bit of bad news: I've been working real hard on the narration, and after putting it all together and exporting the file, I had to reboot by computer. After the reboot, for some reason, some of the files on my computer got erased! Including the FREAKIN READING! I kid you not, dude, I spent about 2 weeks' worth of editting putting the story together! GRRRRRR! I was gonna post it today, too. I would have posted it a lot sooner, if it weren't for all these other responsibilities I've had... I feel like trying again won't work, because the one I had was SO GOOD, and I feel like I'm not gonna be able to top what I had. Really sorry, dude :( But hey, I tried, right? You still have your story here, so I'm sure someone else will give a go at reading it. But for me, there's nothing I can really do. Hope you understand. Darkness falls. The hour is Midnite. The Marshall comes. Speak, minion! 18:34, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Easter Egg of your stories. Merry Meet I am a video game program who loves CreepyPasta. Right now I am making a horror video game with lots of creepy pasta stories as easter eggs in the game. I would love to include some of your stories into my game. Please contact me so we can talk about it further. Harry Staines (talk) 16:08, December 20, 2018 (UTC)Runiker@Icloud.comHarry Staines (talk) 16:08, December 20, 2018 (UTC)